


Ryan curled

by MatsiSweet



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsiSweet/pseuds/MatsiSweet





	Ryan curled

Ryan curls into a ball on the couch and thinks of his past with Brendon. They used to be happy together. They used to cuddle here, but now he’s alone. He fucking hates it so much. When they aren’t at work they could be found arguing, sleeping, or having make up sex punctuated by awkward silences. They wouldn't even touch each other afterwards. They’d crowd themselves on opposite sides of the bad and fall asleep. Hence, Ryan’s migration to the bedroom. He thinks of the absence of affection . No more sweet kisses, no more “I love you” unless it was mid orgasm, which didn’t mean anything. Ryan remembers their previous argument, how could he not? It was less that 6 fucking hours ago;  
Ryan entered the house, smelling of perfume. Back in the day he’d wear this perfume and Bren loved it. Sun and Moon. that's what the white label on the blue tinted glass bottle read. They'd decided that he was the moon and Bren was the Sun.

“Why can't I be the sun,” Ry had complained, looking at his then boyfriend.

“Because alphabetically my name comes first,” was his only response. 

Ryan grew into his assigned role easily after that.

He had walked into the kitchen and noticed Bren wasn't there yet. He started cooking dinner. This was all part of the routine, even before things started getting… sour. Whoever got there first cooked.

A while later, while the noodles were boiling, he felt arms snake around him, and a head on his shoulder. Right as he relaxed into his grip, he pulled away. Ryan fell back a little and glanced at Brendon whose face was much less flush with domestic than his husband.

“Why do you smell like perfume?” Brendon asked as Ry whipped around, focusing more on his balance than the question. “Are you cheating on me?”

“N-no.. I'm not” he stared at the slightly shorter man in shock.

“Of course you are. You don't need me,” Brendon sneered, turning away from him and crossed his arms like a chastised teen. Ry had snapped out of whatever vertigo that had overtaken him, but still didn't fully understand the picture Brendon was painting. 

“The perfume. You reek of her,” 

Ry quickly realised where the anger was coming from and sighed, thinking of Sun and Moon. Brendon didn't remember.  
He decided not to bring it up. It was useless now that Brendon had worked himself up so much.

“Why shouldn’t I cheat? You probably are, and I’d doubt you’d care if I did. This relationship is already hell on both of us at is, why not make it worse? That's how you got the record deal, don't think i don't know” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“You're pathetic,” Brendon said along with another shitty insult that Ryan didn't want to remember

“You don't mean that” Ryan turned around and finished the meal he’d planned out. When he was done, he stormed over to the shopping bags that he hadn't had a chance to   
unpack. He got the perfume bottle out and set it on the table where he would always sit. 

“Sun and Moon” he whispered before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. 

He washed the perfume from his body, stripping the sent from himself. The more he rubbed the more his body hurt. From Bren forgetting or from the friction he wasn't sure.  
He got out of the shower sometime later and slipped in bed. He loved the way Brendon's arms fit around him. Loved his lips against his own. Yes it was rare.. But that doesn't change the fact that he wanted it.

Soon he felt the bed dip and a pair of arms wrap around him. Ryan fell into the man’s arms, closing his eyes.

Brendon bent down and kissed around Ryan’s neck, biting here and there. He wanted sex. Though this was better than the new normal. Now Ryan would be pushed to his back and stripped roughly while being kissed with about the same ferocity. Ryan would kiss back, matching Brendons actions one for one as they fucked.  
For the first time in months Bren was gentle. He took Ryan’s underwear off slowly, pulling him out so he was on his back. Ry stared up at Brendon confused but not detesting. Why now? They'd been fighting all summer.. Their favorite season. Which, Ryan knows, sounds cheesy but he doesn’t care.  
Brendon leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryan’s and the brunette quickly responded, kissing back soft key. Bren moved over to the bedside table , opening it and grabbing the lube.

“You're using lube?” The confused bottom asked.

“Only if you want me to… We haven't used it in a while..”

“I don't need to be prepared but it would be nice if you used some.” Ryan gently plucked the lubricant out of Bren’s hand and squeezed it out of the bottle into his own hand. Brendon smiled and took his pants off. Ryan moved to stroke Brendon's member, coating it in the liquid.

Brendon positioned himself and pushed into ryan. The new normal sex was grunts and screams, pushing without warning but tonight was different. It was gentle. Bren pushed in slowly and pulled out even slower. It was fucking agonising for Ry.

“Faster” He begged, pushing against his husband. Bren didn’t say a word, He just complied, going faster but not by much “Come on Bren, You won't break me.”  
Brendon grunted going faster and deeper as Ry grabbed himself and pumped. He didn't expect it when Brendon stopped him and started to do the task for him. Ryan was shocked to say the least, Brendon only fucked him for his own pleasure. Never for Ryan, not anymore anyway.

“Bee.. I- Im close.” he whispered, pulling his partner over him as he fucked him.

This was also new. He hadn't cum during sex in while. Brendon was always the one to cum first ever since they could remember, and the man didn't help ryan out after he did anymore.

“I know Baby, i-ahh- i'm too” He aimed for Ry’s prostate and moaned out, cuming. 

Ryan followed not even a second later.

A few minutes of wet kisses and washcloths later they curled up on the bed together. Bren fell asleep first.  
Ryan couldn't stop thinking. Things weren't fixed, he knew that. Make up sex never worked, and he didn’t think this time would be any different. Yes this was better, but they still had problems.

Ryan grabbed a blanket out of their closet and laid on the couch.

Which brings us to now…

He was curled up on the couch thinking. He couldn't control this relationship anymore. If he was honest he lost control months ago. His skin still hurt from scrubbing and the sex didn't solve anything.

After about thirty minutes of Ry thinking and staring at the blank television he hears Bren stumble out of bed and out of their room.

“Ryro?”

“I couldn't sleep..” Ry whispered.

“I want to talk to you..” Bren sat on the edge of the couch.

“We aren't working.” Ryan sat up.

“ I'm not the husband i wanted to be for you.”

“Do you even want to be anymore? You stopped caring a month after the wedding.”

“I didn't stop caring I was scared,” he said,“You did nothing wrong.”

“I was to accusatory and defensive. I should have asked you what was wrong in the beginning. But now. I pushed you to the point where you’d accuse me of cheating.” 

“My skin hurts,” he says rubbing his arm or whatever

“The way you hold me during sex. It hurts. That wasn't just rough sex.It felt like you had intent to hurt me.”

“Why didn't you tell me,” Bren ran a hand though Ryan’s hair.

“I shouldn't have had to but even if I did you'd have stopped touching me. All I wanted was for you to touch me like before our marriage”

“I never intended to hurt you like that..But i did, and im so sorry.”

“I know.” Ryan put his head in Brendon’s lap “it this over?”

“What do you mean?” He pets Ryan’s hair

“Are we over.”

“No..”

“I don't want you to leave me.. I don't want to leave you.” Ryan looks up at Bren.

“I won't hurt you again.”

“No more arguments?”

“No more arguments.” 

Ryan closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Brendon carried his husband to bed and cuddled him until he fell asleep.


End file.
